It is conventional for game hunters to use game callers to call prey. Air activated game callers by mouthing (vacuum or air blown) the game caller by the hunter have been used for decades to call hunted game. Most game callers are designed to be hand held when used to call prey even though some are also designed to be clinched between the hunter's teeth if desired. Game callers, such as frequently used in hunting water fowl hunters, may be hand held or mouthed by clinching the duck caller between one's teeth to call the hunted waterfowl while somewhat awkwardly aiming a firearm at the prey. Game calling for a bow and arrow hunter is even more difficult. The manner in which a bow and arrow is placed in a targeting position does not permit a bow hunter such a simultaneous use of the game caller. It would be particularly advantageous (especially for bow and arrow hunters) to be able to simultaneously aim the arrow at the prey while calling the prey such as a deer. Currently, this is a tedious if not almost impossible task to perform with existing technology.
Except for the mouth held calling devices, most animal or prey calling devices must be operated independently of the weapon. Consequently, the normal use of hand held animal calling devices is to initially call the hunted prey (e.g. animal or bird) and then dispense with the prey calling device while aiming the weapon at the targeted prey. Many prey calling devices are equipped with a lanyard which allows the hunter to grasp the prey calling device when calling the prey and then drop the hung device about the neck when aiming the weapon at the targeted prey. The problem of being able to call the prey while aiming or targeting the animal or bird prey is further compounded when a bow and arrow is used as the weapon. Conventional lanyard hung calling devices can become a lethal hunting hazard if it becomes entangled in the released bow strings. Placement of the calling device further removed from the hunter's mouth can create excessive movement which often alarms the called prey.
Prey calling devices are also manufactured in various different shapes and forms. It would be particularly advantageous if there existed a more universal holder which would hold or retain a vast majority of the prey calling devices while also enabling the hunter to aim at the targeted prey while still maintaining a call to the prey. Further benefits would be achieved if the prey calling device could be emplaced upon the hunter at a position requiring a minimum amount of movement to activate the prey calling device so as to thereby alleviate potential spooking of the prey.
Certain body-mounted game callers have heretofore been proposed such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,116 B2 to Abbas which discloses a vacuum activated game caller which includes a garment mounted caller for mounting to a mid-section of a wearer's garment and a long air tube mounted onto the wearer's lapel. The patented Abbas game caller system is tailor made to only apply to a specially designed game caller and calling apparatus. The long, circuitous and small air tubes of the Abbas game calling apparatus further limits its usefulness to the Abbas system. Other game animal callers include a caller mounted to a bow or firearm (e.g. see U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,390 to Sanders and U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,590 to Abbas), a bellowed foot pouch (e.g. see U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,891 to Lamo), a belt or thigh mounted turkey call of U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,469 to Musacchina and clanging antler horns suspended from a deer stand as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,664 to Shockley.
It would be desirable to be able to position an air activated prey caller so that it could be used to simultaneously call the prey while also taking aim at the called prey with a weapon. This would be particularly useful for bow and arrow hunters since it would enable the hunter to concentrate upon aiming at the targeted prey while manipulating the bow and arrow to the targeting position. The fluid movement required for an accurate bow aim would not then be disrupted by the prey calling. It would be even more desirable if the game hunter would not need to hold or gain hand held access to the prey caller until it was time to use the prey caller. Since hunted prey typically possess extraordinary instincts to perceive motion or sense motion danger especially by movements of a hunter, a game calling device which would provide ready access to the prey hunter for the prey calling while requiring minimal movement to engage the call would be highly advantageous in order to avoid potential spooking of the hunted prey. A game call holding device which would firmly retain the prey caller at the precise position needed to sound the prey call but yet allow the game hunter full freedom to draw an arrow, aim and discharge the arrow at the prey while easily or continuously calling the hunted prey would fulfill a long felt need. A game call holding device which would enable the game hunter to blow or suck a required volume of air directly into the game caller while simultaneously drawing aim at a targeted prey would also be particularly useful to bow and arrow deer hunters. A prey calling holder adapted to fit most prey callers and mountable upon an aiming shoulder in juxtaposition to the hunter's mouth would enable the hunter to call prey while targeting prey with most prey calling devices.